


bruises

by leechaeyeonsgf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, all ships are side ships, angsty, chaewon is soft and flirty, hyejoo solves problems, maybe some fluff???, more ships to come later on???, not accurate representations of the girls' actual relationships with each other, yeojin the troublemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechaeyeonsgf/pseuds/leechaeyeonsgf
Summary: who would've thought that son hyejoo would be the one to keep them all together, after going through all of that?





	1. Chapter 1

Son Hyejoo was a lone wolf.

In her early academic years, she kept to herself. She didn't willingly participate in group activities. She often didn't talk with her classmates either. Sure, she had a few friends here and there, but she never started conversations, never kept them going, and always let them end before they could really begin. Of course, there were students that were keen on adopting her into their own friend groups, but Hyejoo never acknowledged their intentions, or made an effort into their friendships. Was she oblivious? Maybe. Was she doing it on purpose? Possibly. Hyejoo just liked her space, that's all. She planned to keep it that way, as well.

Until she joined Blockberry Creative.

That's where Hyejoo met Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul, Yeojin, Vivi, Jungeun, Jinsoul, Yerim, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and Chaewon. At first, she had the same intentions with her fellow trainees as she did with her classmates: be friendly, but keep her distance. Hyejoo didn't want to get attached to them, especially when the odds of them debuting all together weren't great. However, after weeks of child-like prodding from Jiwoo and Yerim, constant pestering by Yeojin, and gentle words of encouragement from Haseul, Hyejoo let her guard down. She let them pass the walls she had been building for years on end. She finally released all of the bottled-up emotions she had, all of the things that buzzed around in her mind, all of the things she wanted to say; she let it all out. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and she didn't regret one second of it.

As weeks passed after she let them in, she became a different person, gradually changing everyday. Not only did her relationship with the girls strengthen, but so did her relationships outside of that friend group. People she had known previously commented on her sudden change of spirits. Hyejoo was a new person, and it was all thanks to those 11 girls.

They was inseperable, and they vowed to never leave anyone behind, or let anyone down.

For a decent amount of time, that's how things seemed to go. They had no issues with each other. They never fought meaningfully. It was peaceful.

Hyejoo began to notice something was wrong on a peaceful Saturday morning at 2:39. 

Hyejoo was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the frantic pounding on her door. She jolted upwards in her bed, and muttered a feeble "come in" as the door swung open. Hyejoo squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. For a good minute, she couldn't recognize who was standing in her doorway. Once she heard a faint "Hyejoo.." and felt the source slam into her, she knew it was Yeojin.

Yeojin pressed her face into Hyejoo's chest, as she incoherently rambled through muffled sobs. Hyejoo set her hands onto Yeojin's cheeks and moved her head away from her chest to meet her eyes. "What happened? Are you okay? Did- Did someone hurt you?" Hyejoo glanced at the younger girl's arms and legs to make sure nothing had physically hurt her. "No... I-I had a fight.... with Haseul." Yeojin clamped her eyes shut as tears began to cascade down her rosy cheeks. Hyejoo was confused. Out of all of her friends, she never expected a fight to happen between Haseul and Yeojin. "Tell me what happened," Hyejoo commanded firmly, trying her best to soften her voice to make herself sound less riddled with apathy. It obviously didn't work, as Yeojin flinched with the intensity of Hyejoo's words. "It's been going on for a while, I guess. She's always kinda seen me as a..... pest? Is that the right word? Anyways, she always blows me off when I wanna hang out with her. She always makes up these dumb excuses like "oH i HaVe ChOrEs!" or "SoRrY i HaVe ScHoOlWoRk To CaTcH uP oN!" It's happened so many times that I find it really hard to believe that she's just actually busy, you know? I'm sure every once in a while she does have something to do, but it can't always be this constant." Yeojin let out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "I confronted her about it a few minutes ago. She said I was being too "demanding" and that i need to "lay off her" and whatever else." Yeojin's previously soft voice faded into a scornful cry as she wrapped up her explanation.

"I think what you two need is some space," Hyejoo yawned. "Let her cool off for a day or two, then try and reassess the situation, okay?" Yeojin's tone of voice didn't change with the thought of a compromise, as she let out a small "okay" before standing up to leave. 

"Thanks for listening to me, Hyejoo." 

"Anytime, Yeojin."

Yeojin gave off a faint smile before quietly shutting Hyejoo's door, as Hyejoo laid down once again, and went back to sleep.

Hyejoo didn't think the issue at hand was that deep, even though it was the first fight within the group that she knew of.

What Hyejoo didn't know was that this "silly little argument" was a lot deeper than she thought.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day they let hyejoo sleep is the day hyejoo gets put in her grave

It’s 10:30 AM, and Hyejoo’s phone is being bombarded with text messages, facetime requests, calls, dms, and about every other mean of communication someone can use. Frantic, worried messages from just about everyone in the friend group clogged her lock screen, but for what reason? Well, Yeojin had told everyone that she was having issues with Haseul, and redirected them all to Hyejoo for the information. Everyone in the friend group (besides Yeojin of course) then rushed to be the first to get the scoop on what was going on - hell, even Haseul tried to contact Hyejoo!

However, none of this matters to Hyejoo right now - she’s sound asleep, oblivious to the torrent of people trying to get into contact with her. This was Hyejoo’s (temporary) state of bliss. And, from the looks of it, nothing can disrupt it. 

That was, until Chaewon slammed Hyejoo’s door open at 10:55 in the morning. 

“SON HYEJOO!” was the first thing poor, sleepless Hyejoo heard as she rocketed out of her comfortable position in bed, to lock eyes with a panting Chaewon. 

“No one in this god forsaken company understands the concept of sleep,” Hyejoo mumbled with irritation as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Oh, my bad! I didn’t know you were asleep,” Chaewon paused before continuing. “You’re usually awake by now, did you not sleep well last night?”

“It’s not that I didn’t sleep well, it’s just because Yeojin decided the best time to vent to me would be 2 in the morning.” 

“Oh, so that’s when she told you?”

Hyejoo cocked her head, “Told me?”

“You know... about the thing between her and Haseul?”

“You know about that?”

“All I know is that something happened. She said in the group chat that something went down between them and that you knew what happened. That’s why I’m here.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes; it seemed strange to her how Yeojin was so keen on telling-all at 2 in the morning, but couldn’t manage to tell the others at an even more reasonable hour. But, I guess I can’t blame her. She must be under some sort of stress because of this. 

“She and Haseul had a fight. Yeo’s been trying to hang out with Haseul for a while, but she always has had some kind of excuse. She confronted Haseul about it last night, and things didn’t go too well. Haseul said she was being too demanding and that she needs to lay off and whatnot. I probably forgot some parts; it was 2 in the morning and I was really tired.” 

Chaewon was about to comment on the situation when Hyejoo’s phone began to rapidly buzz. She picked it up, watching the 3rd wave of messages flood her screen once again. Her eyes widened as she scrolled downwards, only to find more messages and communication attempts from the others. Chaewon raised an eyebrow as Hyejoo turned her phone around to show the older girl her cluttered lockscreen. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten this many messages from them before.”

“I don’t think anyone else has ever gotten this many messages.” 

Hyejoo opened her phone and quickly typed something into the group chat, before muting it and setting it back on her nightstand. 

“What’d you say?”

“I said for them to meet me here in 20. Can’t you check yourself?” 

“I could, but I’d rather hear your voice instead.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at the sappy comment, before she patted the empty side of her bed, motioning for Chaewon to sit down next to her. Chaewon obliged, as she clambered across Hyejoo’s legs to reach the right side. 

“You know, I always kind of thought that something would happen between some pair in the group,” Hyejoo said as she stared at the ceiling, seemingly in a daze. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I feel like we all kinda have some pent up issues with each other, you know? Someone was ought to have snapped eventually. I didn’t think it’d be them, since they act like siblings, but now that I’ve said it and that I’m really thinking about it, it just makes it seem obvious that they would’ve snapped first.” 

“Do you have any problems with me?”

“Course not. You’re the one that bothers me the least, along with Jiwoo.”

“Then, who do you have problems with?” Chaewon noticed Hyejoo’s hesitance before adding: “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Chaewon extended her pinky finger, as Hyejoo giggled and extended her own, and wrapped it around Chae’s. 

“If we’re being honest here, Jinsoul and Jungeun annoy me sometimes. Heejin too.”

“I can see why.”

“Does anyone bother you?”

“Not really. Sooyoung messes with me sometimes, but it’s only because we’re friends. At least, I hope that’s where her intentions lie.”

“I’m sure she’s not doing it to hurt you. If you aren’t taking offense to anything she’s done, then it’s either you have thick skin or she’s not trying to actually hurt you. I think it’s the latter.”

“That’s good!” Chaewon cheered as her typical bright smile washed over her face, making Hyejoo smile a bit as well in the process. 

“Do you wanna lay your head on my shoulder?” Chaewon asked as Hyejoo yawned. She didn’t verbally answer, but her scooting more towards Chaewon indicated that she was going to take her up on that offer. Hyejoo rested her weary head on Chaewon’s shoulder and shut her eyes. 

She almost managed to fall asleep, but the second she felt herself slipping into that comfortable, comatose state, the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m updating this from my phone and my fatass fingers are getting in the way so my apologies if there are any spelling errors i’ll proofread it when i finish but i might not spot any mistakes (i’m turning auto-capitalization back on too i feel like a New Woman) also i just wanna say thank you all for your support!! i’m honestly really surprised that i got 100+ hits on the first chapter i thought i would’ve gotten like 2 but this is a nice surprise! and thank you for the kudos! there’s actually a loona fic rec acc on twt that recommended this fic and i just saw it and i am !!! i’m really happy bc i actually got inspired to write again from the fics they recommended so i’m glad i got featured! anyways yeah that’s it thank you for reading my fic and i hope you have a nice day/afternoon/night/morning <3


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating again today (the first update doesn't count it was just past midnight) because my thought process along with my sense of creativity is finally coming back from war and i must make the most of it

Hyejoo lazily trudged down the stairs to the front door, conveniently located right in front of the stairway. Chaewon followed her, a look of disappointment plastered across her face. She liked the alone time she got to have with Hyejoo, it was what she felt was the calm before the storm. 

Chaewon couldn't help but feel like this wasn't just some childish argument. No matter how laid-back Hyejoo seemed about it all, Chaewon still had her own anxiety about it. The best she could do was hope that Hyejoo's relaxed attitude would rub off on her.

Hyejoo wasn't sure exactly what she expected when the opened the door, but she most certainly didn't expect all 9 of the girls aforementioned (besides Yeojin of course) to be standing on her porch, waiting for the door to be opened. Hyejoo winced as shouts of worry and anger began to pour from the 9, who had to uncomfortably cram together to all fit on the porch. Hyejoo wondered why they all had to be on the porch. 

Of course, being the good (tea-spilling) host she was, she let the group inside. Hyejoo practically flew herself in Chaewon's arms to avoid being crushed by the cavalcade of confused teens. Hyejoo then blushed, once she realized she had found herself to be wrapped up in Chaewon's embrace, before she slipped out and headed over to the living room, where the group had made themselves comfy.

"I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today," Hyejoo joked. No one laughed, except Chaewon, who immediately stopped after she realized she was the only one. She then went to stand next to Hyejoo, and linked arms with her. Hyejoo glanced around at the group, and was met with a variety of emotion-riddled gazes. Some people looked worried, some angry, some irritated, and some were just tired. And by some, I mean Haseul. Haseul looked confused, too. "Wait, why am I here?" "We're here to find out about what you did to Yeojin," Hyunjin retorted. She inaudibly muttered something under her breath, but Hyejoo was too far away to tell what it was. It couldn't have been nice, considering Haseul looked offended and bitter afterwards. 

Ignoring the tension that was beginning to build up, Hyejoo continued. "So, let's spill the tea."

"Hyejoo, please don't ever say that again," Jinsoul commented, with a pained look in her eyes.

"What, spill the tea?"

Jinsoul winced.

"Continue the story!" Heejin shouted, which earned her a slap on the shoulder from Vivi, who looked like she'd rather be lowered into her coffin than be here in Hyejoo's living room.

"So, Yeojin said that she's been trying to get Haseul to hang out with her for a while now. She said she always have some sort of excuse, and that it's gotten to the point where she doesn't believe that she actually has stuff to do. She then said that she confronted you, Haseul, about it, and you said she was being "too demanding" and that she needs to "lay off of you". But that's just what she said."

The reactions were mixed. Some, like Yerim, looked shocked and almost offended on Yeojin's behalf. Others, like Jiwoo, made awkward glances at Haseul, obviously in disbelief that Yeojin would ever claim someone like her would do such things. Sooyoung and Jungeun glared at Haseul, while Vivi seemed indifferent. Chaewon must've noticed the tension as well, as her grip on Hyejoo's arm tightened.

"Hyejoo, can we speak together? Outisde?" Haseul stood up, a look of confusion and betrayal caught in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Is-" was all Hyejoo could get out, before Haseul frantically whisked her away to Hyejoo's back door, and out onto the patio. Chaewon's grip on Hyejoo loosened, as she shot Hyejoo a worried smile before she was completely gone. Chaewon gulped, as she now has to deal with this angry, confused mass of 8.

Once the pair had gotten outside, Haseul began to anxiously pace across the patio, her eyes darted around to make sure that they were safe. 

"Seul, what's wrong?"

"Yeojin didn't tell you everything."

Hyejoo wasn't surprised. Yeojin was quite the character. Since she was the youngest in the group, she was babied and given lots of attention. The thought of her lying, even though Hyejoo didn't want to believe it at the time, was reasonable.

"Well, what did she leave out?"

"Did she ever tell you how much she tried to get me to hang out with her?"

"Nope."

"Hm. Makes sense."

"How much did she contact you?"

"I'll show you," Haseul said, as she pulled her phone out and opened her messaging app. Haseul found the chat with Yeojin with ease, and turned the phone around to show Hyejoo. Hyejoo's eyes grew wider as she scrolled their conversations.

The messages were mostly from Yeojin, most sounding controlling and possessive, such as "if you don't respond to this i'll track you down" and "don't leave me on read. i'll make sure to tell the others if you don't respond." Hyejoo had never expected such possessive and honestly terrifying behavior from the youngest.

But. it doesn't seem like Haseul is that innocent. She's sent her fair share of threats of blackmail and tracking, as well as some quite strongly worded statements.

"Wow" was all Hyejoo could think to say.

"I know right," Haseul lightly chuckled, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"She didn't tell me about any of that."

"Not surprising. I don't know if you realized this yet, but Yeojin likes to keep up an.... image. Showing you that would've made her look more at fault."

"How long has this stuff been going on?"

"Months."

"Was it always this bad?"

"Not really. It only got worse the more excuses I gave."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you always give excuses? Did you ever actually hang out with her?"

"Well, at first I just thought of her as a little sister, you know? Like a pest, kind of. I made excuses and treated her like I would with an actual sibling, if that makes any sense. I always wanted to have a little sister, so having someone I could use to... simulate a little sister was nice. I know that sounds stupid-"

"No, I understand."

Haseul sighed, "I did end up hanging out with her a few times, but she's tiring. Now, I can barely be in the same room as her without wanting to strangle her."

"What about the confrontation? Was that all true?" Hyejoo stood next to Haseul and rubbed her back.

"Kind of. It happened a while back, though. Like, around a month or two? Something like that."

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, "Really? She made it look like she had just gotten back from it."

"Well, that's not how it went. Truth is, she ignored me for a week after that and she never brought it up again. Now, I feel tense around her. We haven't been the same around each other since then."

"I'm sorry, Seul."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't."

"That won't stop me from feeling bad."

Haseul resting her head on Hyejoo's, "I tried explaining to the others on the way, but they wouldn't really listen. Especially Sooyoung and Jungeun. Those two really have it out for me."

"I noticed."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about them."

"Well, we'll just have to explain your point of view to them. Maybe not right away, but eventually."

Haseul sighed and placed her hand on Hyejoo's back. The duo stayed silent, just gazing out into the sky. Their minds raced with thoughts. Haseul worried for what she would walk back inside to. Hyejoo tried to piece the two stories together.

The silence was broken when Jiwoo and Yerim slammed the back door open, causing the spaced-out duo to jump and frantically turn around.

"Yeojin's here, and she's not happy," said Jiwoo, as Yerim nodded with an anxiety-riddled look painted across her features.

Hyejoo turned her head to look at Haseul, only to meet her gaze and see her eyes filled with fear.

Hyejoo grabbed Haseul's arm, and walked inside. The duo, although one was hesitant, followed Jiwoo and Yerim into the living room.

Right to the scene of the crime.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i might start writing a viseul fic today? since there isn't enough viseul on this site but my creativity is back from war and i need to make the most of it for when school inevitably chases it away

The atmosphere of Hyejoo's living room felt similar to the atmosphere before a big storm; ominous, gloomy, and a bit anxiety-provoking. Yeojin glared at Haseul, Jungeun, Sooyoung, and Hyunjin did the same. Jiwoo and Yerim were too startled to return to their seats, so they stood next to Haseul, latched on to each other for comfort.

Chaewon let out a breath of relief as she saw Hyejoo return to the living room, seeing as there was no harm done. She quickly made her way back to Hyejoo's side, linking arms once again. 

Tension clouded the air like a blanket of fog. Glances were thrown around at the two sources of the issue from the onlookers. The intensity building up around the group was startling, and Hyejoo wasn't going to just stand here and let it build up. She was about to start a conversation when Yeojin spoke up.

"Haseul, what did you tell her?"

"The truth," Haseul retorted, a small smirk flashed across her features for a quick second. Luckily, Yeojin didn't catch it.

Yeojin turned to Hyejoo, her eyes glazed with fear. 

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything, she showed it to me." Hyejoo's preceding apathetic tone, which she had been hoping to subdue, had coated Hyejoo's statement with a cold edge, causing Yeojin and her supporters to flinch or furrow their eyebrows. Hyejoo didn't mean to come off as cold or uncaring, it just happened. Chaewon unlinked their arms and settled for intertwining fingers instead as the confused and almost pained gazes intensified.

Yeojin turned her gaze to Haseul, "You lied to her, didn't you?" Hyejoo noticed the younger girl's bottom lip quiver, but Hyejoo felt no pang of pity in her stomach. In fact, she felt no pity towards either party. She dismissed this, it probably wasn't a big deal; or at least she hoped.

Haseul sighed with exhaustion, "I didn't lie to her. I showed her what you didn't." Haseul turned her attention to her phone as she pulled up the chat with Yeojin. She let the younger girl scroll through the messages to see for herself what she really showed Hyejoo.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to go to. I'll talk to you later, Hyejoo." Haseul made her way to the door, where she had left her bag and her jacket and began to make her way out the door.

"So you're just gonna run away?"

Surprisingly, Yeojin wasn't the one who said this; it was Jungeun. She had been surprisingly, and worryingly, quiet the whole time. Although she did show her dislike for Haseul, she never spoke up.

Until now.

Haseul seemed surprised too. She must've been expecting Yeojin, as her eyes widened when she saw Jungeun, standing with her arms crossed, right next to Yeojin.

"Why do you care so much? This doesn't involve you, stay out of it. In fact, this shouldn't involve anyone! This is essentially none of your business, and this just goes to show that Yeojin is immature and just wants attention."

"You hurt Yeojin. She has a right to confide in us and tell us about what you did."

"But did she ever get the right to spread false information and make it look like I'm the bad guy? She doesn't. If she's going to be petty enough to tell everyone about a personal issue we have, she might as well have the full story and the receipts to back it up."

Haseul shot Hyejoo a small wave, "Now, I'm leaving. Have fun with the little liar." Hyejoo felt Chaewon stiffen from the scorn of Haseul's farewell.

"Wait, let me go with you!"

Vivi, who had been sitting on the couch the whole time, brimming with boredom, suddenly shot up at the chance to escape.

"What, you're siding with her?" Jungeun shot Vivi a glare as she simply made her way over to the door.

"Jungeun, I'm gonna say this once and once only; I could not possibly give less fucks about this. I'm not taking sides, I'm just getting a ride to my job," Vivi was almost out the door before she turned her head to say, "Don't be so quick to jump on someone, Jungeun. Get the full story next time." And with that, Vivi had departed.

"I think I'm gonna go too," mumbled Jinsoul, as she picked her bag up from the carpet next to her. 

"Me too, can I get a ride?"

"Sure," Jinsoul picked up Heejin's bag for her and escorted her out. 

"See you guys later?" Heejin waved.

The hostility that had once hovered over the room like a thundercloud had dispersed and left, leaving the room with it's typical feeling; quiet and almost peaceful.

"Hyejoo, Haseul didn't show you everything."

Hyejoo rubbed her temples in exasperation, "How could she have possibly not shown me something else? I was the one who scrolled through her phone, she had no control over what I saw."

Yeojin unlocked her own phone and opened the chat with Haseul. She handed the phone to Hyejoo to let her see for herself.

"So, she.. deleted some messages?" Chaewon and Yerim began to peer over Hyejoo's shoulder.

"Yup."

As Hyejoo scrolled, she saw more and more threats, insults, and blackmail. It was incredibly petty, and quite concerning.

"How long has this been going on?" Sooyoung looked up at Yeojin with a confused look in her eyes.

"Months."

Sooyoung reverted her attention back to Yeojin's phone as Hyejoo continued to scroll. The conversations really consisted of nothing more than fights.

Suddenly, Yeojin's phone screen darkened to show that someone was calling.

But, who was this call from?

None other than Haseul.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing this while i'm listening to egotistic by mamamoo so if i make errors or if says stuff like "hal mari eopseo go away" or "ne meosdaero gulmyeon an dwae" then it's mamamoo's fault for making such a damn catchy song! (listen to it if you haven't it's amazing i can and will listen to it on repeat and i will not get tired of it)

Hyejoo looked up at Yeojin, back at the phone, back at Yeojin, and so on until Yeojin stopped staring into space.

"Oh!" She quickly took the phone out of Hyejoo's hand and answered. Hyejoo mouthed the words "Put it on speaker," so Yeojin obliged.

"What did you show Hyejoo after Vivi and I left?" Haseul's voice came out in a panicked whisper, with loud audio cracks between words from Hyejoo's horrible reception.

"I showed her what you didn't." Yeojin crossed her arms with a smirk plastered across her features. Hyejoo realized that her statement sounded familiar. Chaewon must have realized that as well, as her grip on Hyejoo's hand tightened.

Haseul's end of the line went silent.

"What's wrong, Seullie?" Yeojin's mockulatory tone made Hyejoo tense up.

Still no response.

"Haseul? You still there?"

Silence.

Hyejoo turned her head to glance at the rest of the people gathered around. They all shared the same worried expression, as they glanced around at each other. Hyejoo made eye contact with Sooyoung; she shrugged her shoulders with a worried look on her face. A cloud of anxiety fell over the girls.

"Yeojin, did you take my wallet-"

"What, no! How could you ever accuse me of something as low as that-"

"-and replace my ID with a fake one?"

Yeojin went quiet.

"That's what I thought."

Haseul hung up.

Yeojin slowly swiveled around to face the group. She was rigid with fear, obviously expecting some sort of backlash, before Jungeun, Hyunjun, and Sooyoung burst out laughing. Jiwoo and Yerim shared awkward smiles, while Chaewon and Hyejoo both had confused looks on their faces. Hyejoo jumped as Jungeun began to pound the couch as she fell into hysterics.

"H-how did you get away with that for so long," Hyunjin managed to get out between cackles.

"How did you- you even get a fake ID?" Sooyoung wiped tears away from her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"I have my ways," Yeojin said as a look of pride began to paint her juvenile features. Hyejoo didn't know why she seemed so proud that she was able to get her hands on a fake ID.

"What did you think was gonna happen with her having it?" Chaewon had finally spoken up ever since they all gathered around the couch to look at the messages sent between Yeojin and Haseul. 

"I thought she'd get caught having a fake ID and get in some kind of trouble. I read on some law website that she could fined or be put in jail."

"You wanted to put her in jail?" Hyejoo, Chaewon, Jiwoo, and Yerim all shouted this in unison. The trio behind the couch erupted into another bout of cackles.

"That's wild, Yeojin," Jungeun giggled as she once again, began to pound the couch. At least it didn't scare Hyejoo this time.

"It would've been funny!" Hyejoo noticed that the proud aura she boasted had not faltered once at the adverse reaction to her intentions. Hyejoo couldn't tell if it was from the three behind the couch praising her, or if she didn't really care if anyone thought it was a ridiculous idea.

"Not really..." Yerim avoided eye contact with Yeojin. 

"Why not," Sooyoung inquired, the smile she wore from laughing at Yeojin's offenses, like the latter's proud aura, had not faltered.

"Why would anyone in their right mind think it'd be funny to give someone a fine or even put them in jail just because they're fighting? That's fucking insane!" Hyejoo looked at the trio behind the couch with worry; how could they be okay with this? Had Yeojin brainwashed them or something?

The smile on Hyunjin's face faded away as she realized how insane Yeojin's actions were, but Jungeun and Sooyoung seemed completely unbothered with what the young girl did. In fact, those two almost looked proud!

"Hyejoo, come with me for a sec. You too, Jiwoo." Chaewon stood up and took the two into the kitchen, where Yeojin had left her backpack. 

Chaewon put a finger up to her lips to signal silence before starting, "Let's find Haseul's ID. She's gotta have it somewhere in her bag, unless she's carrying it with her."

"She doesn't have pockets, so probably not," Jiwoo added.

"She could've just put it in her bra or something," Hyejoo mentioned, earning a joking eye-roll from Chaewon.

"What are the odds of her doing that?"

Hyejoo shrugged. 

"Then, let's just look through her backpack and see what we can find."

The trio grabbed Yeojin's backpack and set in on the table, and began to search as quietly as they could. Unfortunately for them, Yeojin's backpack has an abundance of pockets that are crammed with miscellaneous pieces of paper, tests, and just about every other thing you can find in a student's backpack.

Jiwoo pulled out a wallet that look eerily similar to Haseul's. She unzipped it and found more than just Haseul's ID.

Jiwoo elbowed Chaewon and Hyejoo, "Hey, look at this."

"She took her whole wallet?"

The trio shared shocked glances before they jumped at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to any of them.

"What are doing in my backpack?"

Hyejoo turned around to see Yeojin standing at the other end of the kitchen, her arms crossed, with Jungeun and Sooyoung standing on either side, looking just as pissed. Yerim and Hyunjin were not too far behind the angry Yeojin supporters, but at least they didn't look angry; just a bit scared.

"We're looking for the ID you took," Hyejoo said, her calm tone of voice not faltering, no matter how intense Yeojin's disapproving gaze was.

"Who gave you the right to go through my stuff?" Jungeun and Sooyoung nodded in agreement with the smaller girl.

"Who gave you the right to go through Haseul's?" Chaewon and Jiwoo's eyes widened.

Hyunjin suppressed a giggle, as Yerim smirked like Yeojin did earlier.

Yeojin stormed over to Hyejoo, just about to reach the the wallet before Hyejoo raised her arm as high as she could, so Yeojin couldn't reach.

Unfortunately for Hyejoo, Sooyoung made her way over to take the wallet right from her hands. Instead of handing right over to Yeojin, she too held it over Yeojin's head.

"How much do you want it?" Sooyoung was obviously mocking Yeojin, as Yeojin's eyebrows furrowed and steam practically blew out of her ears.

Yeojin got sick of the taunting, so she slammed her fist as hard as she could into Sooyoung's stomach. Sooyoung, of course, shrieked in pain as she fell to the floor, giving Yeojin a perfect opportunity to take the wallet. 

Jiwoo sneakily made her way over to Sooyoung, took the wallet out of her hand before Yeojin could, and made a run for it. Jungeun started after her, since she was closer, with Yeojin not too far behind. Yerim and Hyunjin made their way over to Sooyoung to comfort her. 

"Should we help Jiwoo?"

"I think she's got it," Hyejoo replied to Chaewon, as Jiwoo knocked on the back door.

Yerim was the one to let the girl in, as she let out a squeal of victory, holding the wallet up high with triumph. "I did it!" Her cheer caused the other girls to erupt in applause and praise, besides Sooyoung, who was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach, her eyes glazed with pain. She raised her fist up a bit and let out a small cheer before immediately placing her hand over her abdomen and groaning with regret. 

"How'd you manage to outrun both of them?" Hyunjin questioned from the floor next to Sooyoung, as she rubbed her back.

"I didn't! I climbed over Hyejoo's fence!"

"There you are!" Yeojin and Jungeun began to run towards Jiwoo once again

Unfortunately for them, they were stopped by Hyejoo and Chaewon, who stood in front of Jiwoo like bodyguards. Yeojin ran into Hyejoo's body, expecting her to budge. Hyejoo barely shook with Yeojin's impact. Jungeun tried the same on Chaewon, who lost her footing for a hot second with Jungeun's impact. Jungeun attempted to take advantage of her weakness before Hyejoo placed her hand on Jungeun's forehead, preventing her from moving forward. 

All of the girls froze as the home phone rang. Yerim walked over and answered it, while everyone else stayed completely still.

"Hello?"

Yerim let out a soft gasp. "Really? Okay, we'll be there shortly."

"What's wrong?" All of the girls said this in unison, causing Yerim to jump.

"Oh, uh, Haseul needs us to pick her up from the police station."

**Author's Note:**

> aye ik the name sounds nasty and the description isn't much better but all i had planned out was a story not a name  
> also i'm not gonna use honorifics in this fic just because i'm lazy and i don't really feel like it


End file.
